


Adorably Annoyed

by MamanAbeille



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Lukanette, dingo - Freeform, lbsc, snapshot, sprint fic challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanAbeille/pseuds/MamanAbeille
Summary: I haven’t really been able to write anything for the last month, so I figured a little challenge created on the LBSC disco would be a good little exercise to get those creative muscles moving again.  Prompt was “Has anyone told you how adorable you are?  Because you really are.” This one is dedicated to @verfound (hence the weekend custody of her son that we all know and love).The rules: The group picks a prompt. Members choosing to participate will write for that prompt in up to three 15 minute sprints. No writing outside the sprints until you have completed all three! After the 3 sprints are complete, you have 24 hours to edit (which can include some new writing to smooth transitions, etc). After those 24 hours, post what you’ve got, either just to the disco or publicly if you like.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56
Collections: Crikey!  A Wild Dingo has Appeared!, LBSCSprintFicChallenge





	Adorably Annoyed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verfound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verfound/gifts).



“Okay, so to be fair,” Luka tells her before she even has an opportunity to comment on the scene in front of her. “This was not how this morning was supposed to go.” 

Marinette couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of Luka, and nearly every surface in the kitchen, completely covered in almond flour. She did her best to hide her giggles behind her hand, but even she knew it was no use. “What happened?” 

“I asked Tom to teach me how to make your favorite macarons. We made some last night while you were at Alya’s, but I took them back to the ship. We had band practice and my dumbass best friend ate them,” Luka rolled his eyes. “So, Sabine said I could come first thing this morning since the bakery was closed.” 

“Okay,” Marinette nodded, getting a few tea towels from the cabinet and tossing one to him, while she wiped down the closest counter. “But that doesn’t explain the flour.” 

“My dumbass best friend also decided that because he was the one that ate them, he should help.” Luka wiped off the mixer with a little more vigor than necessary. 

“So where is our beloved Dingo then?” Marinette laughed. 

Luka froze and stared up at her. “He is not beloved, Nette. No one loves that idiot.”

“You love that idiot.” Marinette made her way over to him, and brushed the flour gently off his face. 

“I do not,” he objected with a pout. 

“Has anyone ever told you how adorable you are when you’re mad at him? Because you really are.” She kissed his nose, giggling yet again when he let out a soft ‘humph’.

“Yes,” he tells her, capturing her lips in a quick kiss before placing a soft kiss to her forehead. “It means a lot more coming from you though.” 

Marinette laughs, kissing him again. She pulls back quickly, suddenly remembering the mess around them. “So wait. How exactly did this happen?” 

“The almond flour was on the top shelf. As I was going to grab a ladder, I looked back and the dingbat was scaling the utility shelves. I guess he didn't realize how heavy an industrial bag of flour was, because he fell backwards and the flour bag busted open when it hit the ground.” 

“Oh my God. Is he okay?” 

“He’s fine,” Luka assures her looking around the mess. “Tom is going to kill me though. I just helped him with the deep cleaning.” 

Marinette squeezed his arm sympathetically, just as Dingo came back into the kitchen, slightly damp but mostly free of flour. “He’s not going to kill you. You, however,” she added, nodding over to the Australian. “You will probably be banned from the kitchen.” 

“As long as it’s not the bakery,” Dingo sighed. “I don’t think I could survive life without Tom’s cupcakes. Sorry about your macaroons. Lover Boy over here never should have brought them back to The LIberty on a practice night. He really should have known better, so this is really all his fault if you think about it.” 

Luka huffed and threw a towel at him. “No, if you think about it,  _ you _ should be the one cleaning up this mess, not Marinette and I.” 

“Fine, fine,” Dingo told him with a settle down gesture. “You two go and celebrate. I”ll clean up here. Maybe that will help my case when it comes to Tom. Just don’t do anything Bri and I wouldn’t.” He wiggles his eyebrows at the couple, and Luka rolls his eyes in response. “Doesn’t really eliminate much, then.” 

Marinette laughs and kisses him quickly. “Let me go grab my purse and we can go. You,” she adds, turning to Dingo. “Try not to make a bigger mess.” 

  
  



End file.
